Celebration
by BelieveInTheHoundsOfJustice60
Summary: Celebrating a special night. A Stucky story.


A/N: I came up with this on the fly. I hope you all enjoy. I DO NOT OWN any of the characters Marvel does except the baby. My plot.

A ONESHOT STORY.

"STEVE, let's go! We're going to be late and miss out on a good spot if we don't get moving." Bucky yelled back the hallway of their apartment. He had finished feeding their four month old daughter before he and Steve had to drop Piper off at Clint and Natasha's apartment a few doors down. "Hey baby girl, are you full now?" Bucky asked his little girl fully knowing that he wasn't going to get a response. While Steve was still getting ready, Bucky had Piper dressed and packed a diaper bag of essentials for a few hours that he and Steve would be away.

Walking out to the family room, Steve saw Bucky bent over checking to make sure that he had everything Piper would need. Going up behind Bucky, he wrapped Bucky in a hug and said softly "I'm ready when you are handsome." Seeing Bucky going through the diaper bag again, Steve pulled Bucky to look at him and said "I think you packed everything she will need. And it's not like we are going to be away for days. It's just a few hours. Nat and Clint have babysat her before. She is in good hands. You know this. So what's wrong?"

Looking at Steve, Bucky answered "I just hate leaving her. I know she is in good hands and nothing will happen to her, but you kow how protective I am." At the end, Bucky trailed off with a little chuckle. Steve did know how protective Bucky can get. Grabbing the diaper bag, he followed Steve out of their apartment, locking the door behind him and stopped at their friends' door. Knocking on the door, Clint answered and took Piper from Steve's arms and Bucky handed him the bag and softly spoke "Protect her. If anything and I do mean anything happens to my little girl, nothing you do will protect you from me. Understand." Clint nodded his head in total understanding.

Getting to the park, Bucky and Steve took to the fair that was taking place. "Care to try your hand in a game or two Sir?" Bucky asked his date.

"Sure why not." Steve returned. He played the game where you try to knock all the bottles down and was really good at it. He won two small prizes which was okay with him. As the couple was walking around, Steve being a complete gentleman asked "Fancy a hot dog?"

"Why Sir I thought you'd never ask." Bucky said back with a smirk on his face. As they were finishing up eating, Bucky saw a game where you have to shoot the water at a tiny hole and the first player who's piece gets to the top and rings the bell first wins. Asking he says "Steve please, I will be so good at this game!"

Steve looking at the game says "Buck, it wouldn't even be a fair game. You are a damn sniper assassin for crying out loud." Steve looked at his date. If there was one thing he could never do was tell his Bucky no. Grabbing five dollars out of his wallet, Steve handed it to Bucky as they made their way over to the game stand. The outcome was what they thought, and Bucky ended up winning a giant stuffed dog.

"Piper will love him." Bucky said to Steve a they sat down with a tray loaded with food. As they sat and ate, some kids and adults came up to them, noticing who they were. So they signed and took photos with people. "It's starting to get dark, we should go find a spot for tonight." Bucky said. Steve nodded his head as he was finishing up his meal.

As they came to a hill in the park, Bucky and Steve took a seat. Once it was dark enough, an amazing colourful barrage lit up the night sky along with the Brooklyn Bridge. It was a spectacular sight to see and Bucky looked over at Steve once the firework display was over and said "I couldn't think of a better person than my husband to be here with on this special night. I love you so much Steve, no words can ever express my feelings for you."

Steve sat and looked at this wonderful man that he proudly calls his husband and says in reply "This night was one of the best nights ever. I too wouldn't want to have spent it with anyone other than you. I am the luckiest man on this earth. You have given me a child and the best life I could possibly want. Thank you so much Buck."

The younger looking couple kissed under the moon light. Once they broke apart, Steve said "We should head back. We have to stop for our princess." Bucky nodded in agreement. He couldn't wait to tell his little lady how well his evening went with Steve and how it was the perfect evening.

After they picked up their bundle of joy from their closest friends, Steve and Bucky went home. While Steve was washing up for bed, Bucky sat in the rocking chair that was in Piper's nursery and rocked her while telling her all about their evening. Coming into the nursery, Steve couldn't help but smile at the sight and what Bucky was telling their baby girl. Walking over to Bucky, Steve gently kisses his daughter's head before Bucky lays her down for the night. Turning around to face his husband and best friend, Bucky kisses Steve. It's not a rushed kiss, but slow passionate. Whispering in Steve's ear, Bucky says "I know tomorrow being the 4th of July is someone's birthday. I have something special planned, but why wait when we can start celebrating now. So soldier what do you say we continue this in our room and party all night?" Steve answered by kissing Bucky.

In the end nothing could keep them apart. Not a great war, not Hydra, not anyone. No matter what, they will always find their way back together again. They are after all together till the end of the line.

A/N: I wanted to let you all know that Steve and Bucky's apartment is in the Avenger's compound along with everyone else.


End file.
